Under Your Spell
by CryssieM
Summary: Gwen kissed Rhys while looking at Jack. Jack can't get the image out of his head... J/G


**Title: Under Your Spell**  
**Author**: CryssieM  
**Disclaimer**: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
**Pairing**: Jack/Gwen, mention of Gwen/Rhys  
**Rating**: **NC-17**  
**Genre**: angst, smut  
**Spoilers **/ Timeline: **2x05 Adam**  
**Summary**: Gwen kissed Rhys while looking at Jack. Jack can't get the image out of his head...  
**AN: **Thanks to Kate for betaing this! xxx  
My first J/G NC17 fic ;-) Enjoy!

That image kept haunting him. No matter what he did to distract himself, the memory popped into his mind again and again. _Gwen kissing Rhys, but her gaze fixed on him all the way._

_What was her purpose of doing that? Wanted him to be jealous? Well, it bloody succeeded. _Dealing with Rhys as part of her life outside the Hub was one thing, but dealing with Rhys's presence in the Hub, well that was another page in the story.

That unusual, naughty, devilish light in her beautiful hazel eyes was something he hadn't seen before. Hell, that was quite another side of Gwen Cooper. And he had to admit he liked it.

Pushing his fingers through his hair helplessly, Jack took a deep breath and dropping the file on his desk, sank into his chair.

Days had passed since Rhys's visit, but Jack couldn't get rid of that certain image. Whatever he did, his mind always kept getting back to it - Gwen's lips on Rhys' in a sensual kiss, but her eyes locking his, their bright light finding way into the darkest, deepest corner of his soul.

He had caught himself musing about that moment during team-meeting, driving, having the morning coffee; he tossed and turned in his bed during the night, getting even less sleep than usual; moreover the memory lingered on him even while kissing Ianto.

This was going to drive him crazy.

_Bloody woman,_ he muttered weakly, his hands rubbing his temples.

He had to do something about this, otherwise he would end up mad. Also, his lack of concentration might endanger the team, which he couldn't let happen.

Tired of the vain attempts to focus on the casefile on his desk, frowning helplessly, he leapt onto his feet and grabbing his coat, made his way out of his office.

"Jack, I wondered about..." Owen jumped as soon as he spotted him, waving a piece of paper.

"Later," Jack cut him off and hurried out of the Hub.

Owen stared after him cluelessly, then turned to Tosh with a what-the-fuck expression on his face.

She shrugged.

Jack was aimlessly wandering around the area of the Millennium Center. The Hub felt hot and narrow, and he was in need of some fresh air. After some long minutes of walking, he found himself on the pier of the dock in the bay, the unmistakable cool waves of sea-air touching his face. The dock was quiet, all the sailors and fishers had gone home. Darkness fell on the pier, just the weak beam of street-lights were licking the pavement at the entrance of the dock. The wind was playing with the flag of the wooden fisher-hut behind Jack.

Retrieving his cell-phone out of his pocket, he pushed a single button. The beeping sound kept him waiting like forever, when the familiar voice finally called from the other end of the line.

"Jack? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sure," he uttered, staring at the dark water. "Gwen, I need to talk to you," he went on firmly. "_Now_."

Without asking why, immediately turning into Torchwood mission-mode, Gwen replied casually, "I'll be at the Hub in ten minutes."

"Come to the dock by the bay," Jack said and turned off the phone.

Meanwhile, it started raining, the heavy downpour hit the rising waves of the sea. Jack was still standing on the same spot, not bothered by the change of the weather. His hair and coat were soaked, and raindrops were cascading on his face.

"Jack!" Gwen's voice greeted his ear.

Turning around, he saw her running toward him, shielding her face from the rain with an arm.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here in this awful weather?" she reprimanded him.

"Waiting for you, remember?" he smiled.

"But why here? We could have talked in the Hub..."

"No," he interjected, "I wanted to talk to you without being disturbed."

Gwen stared at him in confusion.

"Jack, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know too," he looked into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she searched his face cluelessly.

His blue eyes drank in the warmth of her hazel pools.

The rain was falling on them, soaking Gwen's hair too, which Jack found incredibly sexy.

Without a reply, Jack brushed his lips on hers, kissing her hard, while his hands grabbed her arms to pull her closer.

"Was this that you wanted?" he asked pulling back, gasping for air.

Taken by surprise, dumbfounded, she just stared at him, wondering what was going on.

"When you kissed Rhys that day in the Hub, was _this _that you wanted?" he demanded the answer, the raindrops dripping from his hair.

Gwen finally realized what was he talking about. She remembered that moment vividly, and she had played that scene in her fantasies on and on when she couldn't sleep.

She gazed at his eyes which were burning in some fiery light she hadn't seen before, but that made her knees weak. Jack was completely soaked, the rain was dripping even from his eyelashes. He was the sexiest soaked man she had ever seen.

"No..," she muttered, then added in a husky voice, "_This _was what I wanted," and her lips crashed onto his in a passionate kiss.

_Bloody stubborn woman_, he grinned to himself, then responding eagerly, offered and demanded more and more of the pleasure.

The kiss deepened, their tongues were exploring each other in a frantic dance.

Relieved from the haunting doubt of the recent days, Jack finally regained his self-control. Gwen's mouth covering his in such a passion answered more questions he had asked himself. Though many of the replies surprised him, he was totally reassured and content by the revelations. Holding Gwen in his arms was almost natural, comforting. He felt complete now. Her strength flowing into his body through her kiss was bewildering, amazing and so typically Gwen Cooper. He could feel her heart throbbing faster against his chest, so alive. Alive - something he wasn't truly anymore. Having died and come back as immortal, something lost along the way. But now he knew why he always had felt so close to Gwen. _She was the missing piece in his puzzle called life. She was life itself with every sorrow and joy of it. She was not the heart of the team for nothing._

Pulling back for air after some heated moments that felt like eternity, they stared at each other breathlessly.

Gasping heavily, Jack ran a finger down on her wet cheek and neck, following the trail of a raindrop. A slight moan escaped Gwen's mouth as he touched the sensitive curve between her neck and shoulder. A mischievious spark lit up in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

Pushing her back to the wall of the wooden hut, he kissed her vehemently. One of his hands slid under her red top, squeezing her back, while the other wandered to the button of her jeans. Undoing it, his hand slipped under the dark denim, touching her through her panties.

"No.." she whimpered and pushed him away. "I can't do this," she gasped. She turned her head to sort the situation out soberly, without the influence of Jack's bewitching look.

"You can't?" he raised an eyebrow. "As you couldn't do it with Owen either, could you?" he grinned with a sneer.

Gwen jerked her head, looking daggers at him. She didn't say a word, just slapped him in the face.

Surprised, Jack bit his lip and rubbed his aching cheek. But before he could apologize or say anything, Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips desperately seeking contact with his. Smirking, he kissed her back, then, pulling her along, moved to the door of the cabin. It was closed.

Breaking away from Gwen's swollen lips, he retrieved something like a needle out of his coat's pocket and used it on the lock.

"Jack...?" she laughed in surprise.

"One may never know," he smiled at her and opened the door.

As soon as they were inside, sheltered from the bad weather, Jack discarded his soaked greatcoat and pulled Gwen into another kiss. She didn't hesitate with the response, but shrugged off her dripping jacket. Her fingers slid into his wet hair, relishing the feel of it. Jack continued what he had started outside - unzipped and slid down her jeans, caressing her silky thighs. She shivered by his touch. Her hand sliding to his crotch, she realized how much he was turned on by her. Smiling, she started rubbing his erection through his pants, until Jack grabbed her hand.

"I might be immortal, but I'm not sure I have super-powers in that field," he noted hoarsely.

Chuckling, she shoved him to the wall and kissed him hard. His hand moved under her top and unclasped her bra. Next moment Gwen's top was already on the floor. Eager to feel his skin on hers, Gwen's fingers attacked the buttons of Jack's shirt, while his mouth trailed down on her neck. He moved away only when she pulled his shirt over his head, finally exposing the skin of his torso.

As for Rhys, she knew what she was doing wasn't right, but she couldn't be bothered anymore. _She wanted Jack. And seemingly he wanted her too._

His hand slipping under her panties, Jack was amazed how much she was ready for him. His fingers sliding into her wet folds, she moaned, excitement rising in her. She claimed his mouth in a fierce kiss, while her body pressed to him, she moved her hands under his pants and underwear, grabbing his butt hard. In response, Jack's fingers dived deeper, relishing her hotness.

Soon the rest of their clothes ended up on the floor too. Jack's skilled fingers worked magic on Gwen, and she came with a scream. Her body arching against his turned Jack on even more, and all he could think of was just being inside her as soon as possible. He didn't had to wait as Gwen whispered huskily into his ear, "Come on, Jack! I want you..."

She whimpered as he entered her, tightening her hold around his neck. He moved gently first, then increasing the rhythm thrusted harder and deeper into her. Gwen was on the edge, and according to the look on his face, he was almost there as well.

They moved in perfect synch, their bodies melting into each other as the heat of passion enwrapped them. Their skins on fire, gasps echoing in each other's ears, their senses were focusing only on fulfiling the other's need before exploding in the moment of incredible bliss.

Crying each other's names as they came, Gwen collapsed against Jack, breathlessly and absolutely content. Jack hadn't ever thought that the best sex of his life would be with a former police officer called Gwen Cooper.

"Oh God..." Gwen muttered, still panting.

"For you just simply Jack," he winked.

She laughed, and picking up her clothes from the floor, started to dress.

He cast another admiring glance at her, wondering what an incredible woman she was and how lucky Rhys was to have her, before putting on his pants.

"Jack..." she said quietly, pulling her top over her head. "This..."

"Shh, I know," he cut her off, buttoning his shirt. "But this memory stays with us," he smiled softly, touching her cheek.

She nodded reluctantly, and gave a last little kiss on his lips.

"It was amazing," she whispered, before opening the door and stepping out into the night.

Touching his lips, Jack stared after her, wondering about the future, then followed her.


End file.
